La fin de toute chose
by Zulkesh
Summary: Tout ce qui existe à une fin, et nul n'échappe à cette règle immuable. Mais la fin n'est pas toujours aussi horrible que l'on peut le croire.


Rien n'est à moi (dommage). La série appartient à la BBC. La fic est à moi par contre. C'est ma première fic sur Doctor Who et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Allongée dans son lit, une vieille femme sent sa fin arriver. Elle n'a pas peur, elle ne regrette rien. Elle sait que sa vie a été riche. Elle a vu des choses que personne ne verra jamais, rencontré des personnes exceptionnelles. Elle a connu le bonheur. Elle a aimé, eu des amis sincères, une famille géniale. Elle sait que dans la mort, elle rejoindra celui qu'elle a aimé pendant si longtemps et qui est parti il y a quelques semaines. Avant sa rencontre avec lui, elle ne vivait pas, elle attendait désespérément que quelque chose se passe, et après … et bien après, elle avait appris à vivre. Un jour, il y a très longtemps, dans un autre univers, elle lui avait promis qu'elle serait toujours près de lui. Elle a réitéré cette promesse auprès de lui, de son double. Elle lui a juré que la mort ne les sépareraient pas. Et ce soir, elle va tenir cette promesse.<p>

Elle tourne légèrement la tête et regarde les photos posaient sur la table de chevet, pâle reflet d'une vie longue et heureuse. Elle voit sa famille, Jackie, Pete et Toby. Elle voit ceux qui se sont rajoutés par la suite, lui, leur fille et son mari, leur petite-fille qui doit se marier dans un mois et qu'elle ne verra pas dans sa robe de mariage. Elle voit les amis qu'elle a connu parfois pour un bref temps, le capitaine Jack, Mickey, Martha, les membres de Torchwood. Elle voit les rares photos existantes du Docteur, sous les deux formes qu'elle lui a connu. Elle a connu tout ces gens, elle les a aimés. Et aujourd'hui, elle va les quitter.

Elle ferme les yeux et plonge doucement dans le sommeil, serrant dans ses mains frêles et ridées une dernière photo. Elle sent son cœur faire quelques ratés,ne s'inquiète pas, s'enfonce dans les souvenirs. Elle va le revoir. Et juste avant de dormir du sommeil éternel, elle prononce un nom, son nom. Leurs noms à ces deux hommes qu'elle a aimé. Ces hommes semblables et différents.

-Docteur.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, une femme d'un cinquantaine d'années, blonde avec des yeux chocolats, rentra dans une maison à l'écart de la ville. Cette maison, c'était celle de son enfance, rempli de rire, de joie, d'histoires incroyables et pourtant vraies. Cette maison, c'était celle de deux personnes qui n'aurait jamais dû se rencontrer et encore moins s'aimer. Mais le destin est une entité capricieuse. Ils s'étaient rencontrés et aimés. Cette maison, c'était celle de ses parents. Elle s'appelle Lily Tempest et elle est la fille du double du Docteur, Matthew Tempest, dont les histoires ont bercées son enfance et de Rose Tyler.

-Maman ? Maman, tu es là ?

Son père est mort depuis trois semaines et il lui manque affreusement. Et sa mère l'inquiète. Elle n'est plus elle-même depuis l'enterrement. Elle ne donne plus l'impression de vivre mais plutôt de survivre.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison et Lily eut un mauvais pressentiment.

-Maman ?

Elle monte les marches à toute vitesse et rentre dans la chambre de ses parents. Son pire cauchemar prend forme. Elle s'approche à pas de loup du lit où sa mère semble endormie mais, au fond d'elle, Lily sait qu'il n'en ai rien.

-Maman...

Elle pose une main sur la joue glacée de sa mère, tente de prendre son pouls. Mais tout semble fini depuis longtemps. Elle regarde le visage de Rose Tyler. Il est apaisé, presque heureux. Elle sourit légèrement même. Elle ne semble pas avoir souffert. Rose s'est endormie pour ne jamais se réveiller, tenant une photo de son défunt mari. Lily se met à pleurer, aujourd'hui, elle est devenue orpheline.

Deux jours plus tard, Rose Tyler Tempest fut mise en terre auprès de son mari. De nombreuses personnes étaient venues lui dire adieu. La pierre tombale était commune pour les deux époux. On pouvait y voir la photo d'une jeune femme blonde souriant de toutes ses dents à l'objectif et d'un homme brun ébouriffé qui la regardait avec amour. Et juste en-dessous, une inscription avait été gravée.

_A travers le temps et l'espace, ils se sont aimés_.

OoOoO

Elle flotte. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un spectacle qui la bouleversa. Des étoiles, des galaxies tournaient autour d'elle et coloraient l'univers.

_-Rose_.

Elle se retourna et vit l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Riant et pleurant à la fois, elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils se mirent à tournoyer accompagnés par le chant des étoiles.

-_Viens, il y a quelqu'un que l'on doit aller voir_.

Tout disparut autour d'elle dans une brume étrange et elle se retrouva, seule, dans un lieu qu'elle reconnaissait même s'il était différent. Elle était dans le TARDIS. Un homme se trouvait devant la console. Lui aussi avait changé mais c'était bien lui. Le Docteur. L'original, le Seigneur du Temps qui lui avait fait découvrir tout un autre monde. Il était plus grand désormais, plus jeune aussi. Mais fatigué. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux, son visage était las. Et surtout, il semblait triste, brisé. Perdu. Seul.

Rose s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

-_Docteur_.

Il ne réagit pas. Mais comment le pourrait-il ? Elle était morte, elle n'était qu'un simple fantôme errant dans le TARDIS.

-_Docteur_.

Et pourtant, elle le vit frissonner, secouer la tête.

-_Docteur_ !

-Rose.

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, à la fois effrayé et pourtant plein d'espoir. C'était un miracle qui se produisait.

-_C'est moi, je suis là_.

Il ferma les yeux pour cacher la douleur qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitter. Il ne la voit pas mais il sent sa présence autour de lui, pleine de chaleur et aimante

-Comment … la fissure ….

_-Je suis morte Docteur. Je suis passée au-delà des limites physiques de l'univers_.

Elle le vit se mettre à pleurer et le serra dans ses bras transparents.

-_Ne pleurez pas Docteur, je n'ai pas souffert, j'ai juste fermé les yeux_.

-Je n'étais pas avec toi.

-_Si, vous étiez avec moi, vous étiez dans mon cœur, dans mes souvenirs vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment quitté_.

-Rose …

Tellement de douleur dans les cœurs de cet homme. Rose ressentit sa souffrance comme si elle était sienne.

-Dis-moi Rose ?

-_Docteur_ ?

-As-tu été heureuse ?

-_Oui Docteur, je l'ai été, n'en doutez pas une seule seconde. Votre double m'a rendu heureuse, la fille que j'ai eu avec lui m'a rendu heureuse et ma petite-fille aussi. Même si vous m'avez manqué pendant tout ce temps_.

Il réussit à sourire à travers ses larmes. La famille que Rose s'était construite, c'était aussi un peu la sienne.

-Je suis heureux pour toi Rose.

Elle l'embrasse sur le front, baiser fantomatique qu'il ne ressent pas physiquement mais dont il sent la chaleur dans ses cœurs.

-_Il est bientôt l'heure vous savez_.

-L'heure pour quoi ?

-_Allons Docteur, vous le savez bien. Toute chose dans l'univers à une fin, y compris la vie d'un Seigneur du Temps_.

-C'est donc fini pour moi, murmura-t-il. J'aurais vécu plus d'un millier d'années, visité des milliers de monde, rencontré des milliers de gens pour finalement mourir seul au fin fond de l'univers. Triste fin pour le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps.

Rose se mit à rire et à tourner autour de lui.

-_Seul ? Mais vous n'êtes pas seul Docteur, nous somme tous là, autour de vous, tous les Enfants du Temps ! Tous les compagnons que vous vous êtes fait au fil de vos régénérations sont là ! Nos âmes se sont liés à vous Docteur. Vous n'êtes pas seul, vous n'avez jamais été seul. Et même maintenant que la fin arrive, nous sommes avec vous_.

-Tous ?

-_Oh oui Docteur, tous !_

Le docteur tendit l'oreille et derrière la voix de Rose, d'autres murmures se firent entendre.

-_Nous sommes là Docteur, nous sommes là, avec vous_.

Il les reconnut tous. Amy, Rory, Mickey, Jake, Donna, Martha, Sarah Jane, River et tous les autres. Leurs voix devenaient fortes, victorieuses, résonnaient au plus profond de son être. Il n'était pas seul.

Il se plaça au milieu du TARDIS, acceptant la fin et ferma les yeux. Il sentait l'énergie de la régénération monter en lui, envelopper son corps devenu finalement mortel. Il s'arqua en arrière alors que la lumière orangé en sortait. Mais cette fois il n'y eut pas de création de nouveau corps. Ses cellules se dissipèrent, quittèrent l'enveloppe qui les contenait et s'éparpillèrent dans le vaisseau. Elles en firent le tour rapidement et, d'un même mouvement, rejoignirent l'espace où elle se séparèrent, filant dans toutes les directions de l'univers, comme une nuée d'étoiles filantes. Les moteurs du TARDIS continuèrent à ronronner encore un instant, comme s'il attendait la venue du nouveau Docteur. Mais rien ne vint. La pièce demeurait silencieuse et vide, même les fantômes étaient partis. Poussant comme un soupir, le vaisseau vivant éteignit un par un les systèmes qui le composait. A l'intérieur de la console, le cœur qui brillait devint terne. Le TARDIS ne chercha pas à résister. La mort d'un Seigneur du Temps signifiait la mort de son vaisseau. Le cœur clignota un instant et la lumière finit par disparaître. La cabine fut plongée dans l'obscurité et se mit à flotter dans l'infinité de l'Univers, carcasse désormais vide et inutile.

OoOoO

Le Docteur rouvrit les yeux et il croisa le regard souriant de son double. Ce dernier tendit les bras et l'invita dans une étreinte. Leurs bras se refermèrent l'un sur l'autre et leurs âmes communièrent, fusionnèrent, ne devenant plus qu'une. Il absorba tous les souvenirs de la vie qu'avait eu son double, rencontra sa fille, Lily et sa petite-fille, Gallifrey. Il vit les moments de joies qui avaient ponctuaient son existence, comme les moments de peines. En une fraction de seconde, il vécut la vie de l'autre, celle de Matthew Tempest, un véritable docteur lui, il fit l'amour à Rose, embrassa son enfant, connut les peurs d'une vie éphémère. Il se vit sourire, pleurer, aimer, souffrir, vieillir et mourir. Il sut désormais ce qu'était une véritable existence humaine, en goûta toute les saveurs, le doux comme l'amer. Tout, finalement repris sa place. Leurs âmes ne faisait plus qu'une à nouveau. Il se tourna vers Rose qui le regardait avec son grand sourire, les yeux brillant de joie, aussi jolie et aussi jeune qu'à leur dernière rencontre.

-_Je te retrouve enfin Rose_.

-_Bonjour Docteur_, répondit cette dernière, _et bienvenue à la maison_.

Il se pencha sur la femme qu'il avait désespérément aimé et l'embrassa passionnément, scellant ainsi leurs définitives retrouvailles.

Ils avaient enfin trouvé l'éternité.


End file.
